


【德莱兄弟×斯维因】Only moonlight can witness

by chaoszhangyi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoszhangyi/pseuds/chaoszhangyi
Summary: 约稿，感谢 @爱看看不看滚   ，疯狂迫害德莱文西皮：德莱厄斯×斯维因+德莱文×斯维因【。】程度：非常温和的R【。】
Relationships: Darius/Jericho Swain, Draven/Jericho Swain
Kudos: 5





	【德莱兄弟×斯维因】Only moonlight can witness

1、

明暗恰如其分的灯光，美酒，佳肴，觥筹交错的宴会与栖身喧闹之下的密谋，一切都太过相称。

斯维因执起酒杯抿了一口，被“诅咒”的左手低垂着藏在大衣内侧，挡住了那些偷偷摸摸的好奇视线。他微微侧身，避让过一名脚步虚浮的酒鬼，锋利的眉宇间不见丝毫不耐神色，“那么阁下，这份条款还有值得讨论之处吗？”

称“阁下”已然太过客气，一听闻诺克萨斯的军队已抵达城外驻扎的消息，身为城主的男人便立马打开了城门，此刻他谄媚的笑容因固定太久已经抽搐，可还是强打精神不敢懈怠。他的家族——父母和妻子，最年幼的女儿不过一岁零三个月，大一些的也才刚刚到了该请家教的年纪。虽然接受诺克萨斯统治后城市的负担必然会加重，但可惜在这个时代，弱者没有选择的权利，眼下唯有臣服才能苟且保命。他僵硬地张了张嘴，声音震颤着想要附和两句：“没，没，我觉得非常合理……”可话还有半句卡在喉咙中，他们的密谈就被一名“不速之客”粗暴打断。

脖子被人一把勾了过去，结实的肌肉紧紧贴住斯维因的颈项，汗液与酒精混合的刺鼻气味像无形的绳索般扼住了他的喉咙；紧接着，青年另一只手也攀了过来，几乎把整个身体挂在了他的背上，这个打扮张扬的男人于一众大身份显赫之人惊恐万状的目光中，大剌剌地贴着诺克萨斯最高统领的耳朵打了个响亮的酒嗝，“嗨斯维因！你和这些傻瓜无聊的闲扯还、还没完事儿吗？”

刚加入帝国麾下的城主目瞪口呆，他从没见过这个疯狂的士兵，也不知道他为什么能大摇大摆混进宴客厅，但当众对统领失仪这条罪状可大可小，礼服后背已被冷汗浸透的男人连忙上前想把这个疯子拽下来，“统、统领大人，请您原谅！我来帮您处理吧？”

“不必。”

出乎众人意料，斯维因只是无奈地翻了翻眼睛，将高脚杯随意放置在旁边的架子上，转身将对方的手拿开抓紧，另一手环在对方的腰间，手法利落的就好像他对这种状况已经见怪不怪，“我就先失陪了。”

2、

德莱文的酒品很差，这从他的兄弟德莱厄斯帮他收拾烂摊子的次数上就能看出来。不过这并不会损害他在人们心中的“光辉形象”，甚至每次闹剧都会成为好事者茶余饭后津津乐道的谈资。在这里，每个人都以知道荣耀行刑官的八卦为荣，毕竟是崇尚武勇的国家，谁会不喜欢这位将暴力美学发挥到极致的明星刽子手呢？噢，除了斯维因。

淡漠的目光从奢华饰物胡乱堆砌的屋子里一扫而过，他眯起眼睛，终于在一片庸俗刺眼的颜色中找到了铺着红毯的楼梯。住所的布局往往可以体现主人的性格，而只消看一眼德莱文的住处便能洞悉他贫瘠的内心——他就连上个楼都希望能够引人瞩目。

“嗝——”

斯维因把头侧开，尽心尽力地拖着满嘴酒臭还大声嚷嚷的醉汉迈步上楼，尽管从理论上说，他才是那个“腿脚不好”需要帮助的人。青年那兽皮制成的厚底皮靴和楼梯磕磕碰碰，发出刺耳的摩擦音。

“你的外套膈到我了。怎么会有、有人在衣领上镶这种没品味的玩意…” 德莱文嘴上在抱怨斯维因的外衣，覆着厚茧的大手却伸向男人贴身军装胸前的纽扣，但是烂醉如泥的男人根本搞不清那繁复的系法，只能徒劳地用手指胡乱去抠，“这些该死的扣子他妈的是怎么回事？”

终于将这个醉汉扔到了床上，斯维因不动声色地掸开在胸口作乱的手，就像拒绝黏人宠物的玩闹请求。敞着门的阳台送进阵阵晚风，将他身后空荡荡的袖管轻轻吹起，年长的男人直起身子，低沉的声线就如夜风般清冷，“你的要求已经得到满足，行刑官，我该走了，祝你好梦。”

可德莱文的腿以一个极不体面的姿势绞住他，很难想象一名醉鬼还能发挥出这般力气。虽然有过不短的军旅生涯，但多数时间作为指挥官与法师活跃在战线上的斯维因显然没有整天抡着飞斧行刑的德莱文强壮——尽管这不意味着他无法挣脱。

他早有察觉，对方并没有真的醉到失去理智。到目前为止他还纵容着对方胡闹的原因也不过是因为这个男人对他还有用，以及——他倒要看看这个向来行事乖张的青年现在到底在打什么鬼主意。

下一秒，缠上来的是青年的手臂，宽阔的肩膀配合粗壮的胳膊，德莱文用力一拽，他的长官便被迫压在了他的身上。银灰色的长发低垂，屋顶水晶灯的光芒将斯维因颈侧唯一裸露在外的苍白皮肤衬的更加缺乏血色，让青年忍不住想啃上去，事实上他也付诸行动了——德莱文吻上他的颈项，两撇胡子顺着衣领滑了下去，刺痒感使怀中人的眉间皱得更深。他真诚而又意有所指地建议道，“嗨，你想……来点德莱文吗？”

这样的姿势太过暧昧，令斯维因本能地感到不适。将手肘威胁性地抵上青年的腹部，他的声音一如既往的缺乏温度，“放手。”

“你不喜欢这样？那你喜欢哪样的德莱文？”青年显得兴致高昂，抚在肩头的手指故技重施，顺着军服边缘摸到了纽扣，手法如同在摩挲他心爱的武器那般细致又缠绵，德莱文还是没弄明白这该死的玩意应该怎么解，不过好在他的力气够大——足以将这些金属扣锁直接扯断。

“这样的德莱文？”

暗红色的眼眸低垂，斯维因对这双胡作非为的手冷眼旁观，任凭它们用蛮力撕开自己的领口，抚上自己的皮肤。肌肤相碰的那一刻，两人都禁不住打了一个颤栗。德莱文的体温很高，如同他永不磨灭的热情与炙热的火焰，可被恶魔寄宿的躯壳却一向冰冷，就像恶鬼横行的深渊。很快，这种冰火相触的感觉扭曲成了一种诡异的情趣，得寸进尺的青年用手掌抚过男人的肌理，湿滑的舌头也顺势舔上了男人的耳廓。

“还是这样的德莱文？我的统领大人。”

斯维因从转瞬的错愕里回过神来，不想顺着傻瓜的思路继续胡闹下去，于是他选择转移话题，“我得走了，行刑官，为了你明天的‘表演’，我建议你还是多休息为好。”

表演——这个词触动了德莱文的神经，唤回了他一瞬的理性，为他荒诞的行动按下暂停键。将“出名”这两个字刻入灵魂深处上的青年自然知道每周的“盛大演出”有多么重要。但下一秒，那个成年累月压在心底的阴暗念头卷土重来，如同冰冷的毒蛇般悄然盘踞，他一把将试图挣脱的长官压在身下，双手按住他的肩膀，德莱文毫无征兆地死死盯住这名万人之上的帝国统领，他因酒精而迷蒙的双眼中透出几分说不清道不明的味道——情欲，不解，嫉恨……矛盾此刻真切的存在于这双灰绿的眼眸。

“你答应过的，无论什么都行，你承诺过的。”

斯维因皱起眉头，他知道德莱文在说什么，虽然人人背地里都传他奸诈狡猾不择手段，但只有活着陪他一路走来的盟友才知道他其实恪守承诺——即便是与恶魔为伍之人也有自己的处世原则。冰雪节时德莱文曾抱了两桶啤酒缠着他共饮——当然斯维因还是选择自己的收藏——酒过三巡谈及往事，行刑官半真半假向他索要报酬，他亦欣然应允。毕竟德莱文独一无二的身份和当年对自己义无反顾的支持足够这位严苛的统领破例，对于忠诚有力的盟友，他向来不吝于厚待。

游离的思绪回笼，不规矩的手指头已经开始试图解开他的皮带。斯维因眉端一挑，用力握住了德莱文的手，“生理需求可不在我承诺的范围之内。”

可惜他低估了德莱文的脸皮和自说自话的能力，青年顺势一把扯掉了斯维因厚重的黑手套， “哇哦，看看这些指头，多漂亮。”

德莱文在睁着眼睛说瞎话，遍布无数伤痕、饱经战火洗礼的粗糙手指显然与“漂亮”搭不上半点联系，人类同恶魔十指相扣，斯维因的手掌明明要宽大很多，但修长的指尖在德莱文的包裹下竟生出了几分薄弱感，他挣脱而出，坐起身来宣告，“闹剧到此为止了，我还有事要处理。”

照理说被统领这般严词拒绝也该识趣地退下了，可年轻人不依不饶地趴在对方的背上，“为什么要急着走呢，我的活儿很好……比德莱厄斯那个老古板要好得多。”最后半句刻意压低声音，他不怀好意地窃笑起来，就像恶作剧得逞的孩子般偏着头想要窥伺斯维因的反应。不知何时那东西已经很不礼貌的硬了起来，青年炫耀似的往前用力顶了顶，“相信我，我会做的比他更好。”

哦——德莱厄斯。这下他明白了。

原以为这只是一场酒后一时兴起的闹剧，看来这个傻瓜的心思也没他想的那么空洞。顺手把几缕被弄乱的银发顺到耳后，斯维因转身俯视对方，目光中充斥着显而易见的嘲讽，半饷，他终于开口，“你的兄长恐怕不会在意这种小事。”

操！就像被踩住尾巴的老猫，德莱文暗骂了一句脏话，双手不由自主加大了力道，“不要蔑视我！我才是最棒的那个！我跟那个满脑子征服的傻大个不一样！”

“不一样？”斯维因眯起了眼睛，头顶的吊灯洒下奢华的光辉，以炫金为主色调的房间被映照得愈发富丽堂皇，他蓦然想起了明明身为将军还和士兵一起吃住在兵营的男人。这两位兄弟除了相似的面孔和同样的骁勇之外，几乎没有任何共通之处，德莱文厌恶被人与他的兄长比较，他总是试图靠获取和德莱厄斯同样的成就、名望亦或是待遇来证明自己。

“待遇”这个词用的着实有点古怪，把他自己呛住了。

（为何不让他试试呢。）

脑海深处有个声音在劝诱他，蛊惑他，燥热的暖流从与恶魔相接的右臂开始扩散到全身，鼓动着他去接纳身后的这名青年。

（你又不会有什么损失，我们都将获益。）

古老的声音沙哑着在耳边回荡，哼，这就是恶魔，斯维因心里冷冷嗤笑。今晚工作已经结束，就算忙里偷闲度过荒唐的一夜也无伤大雅，更何况他知道自己豢养的怪物在饥饿得到满足之前是不会消停的——不管是灵魂还是性爱，都是绝佳的食粮。

斯维因是个典型的行动派，既已决定，那就速战速决，他还打算回去泡个澡再休息。 所以他站起身，在青年疑惑的目光中脱下前襟已经被扯坏的制服，一颗一颗解开贴身衬衣细小的白纽扣，露出干练紧致的身体线条——斯维因不是诺克萨斯军队最具代表性的重装战士，但也绝称不上瘦弱。他居高临下审视德莱文，对方早在宴会前就脱了外层的铠甲，但是脚踩皮靴，身上还缠着那堆零零散散毫无意义的铁质装饰品，“把它们脱了，趁我还没有改变主意。”

统领的干脆让德莱文震惊，他刚才其实已经开始暗自盘算借着酒劲来硬的会不会让他掉脑袋的问题了，但很快，缓过劲的青年迅速地将自己脱得一丝不挂。年迈的长官被他再一次拉进怀里，他的目光在对方刻薄的唇线上停留了一会儿，“那个老古板亲过你吗？”

斯维因看了他一眼，没有答话，“看来我明知故问了。”德莱文悻悻地回答自己，随后报复似的咬了上去。

相较于粗暴的交媾行为，爱侣间交换唾液的仪式实在是太过亲密，斯维因和德莱厄斯时常感觉他们缺乏进行这种互动的情感基础，不过在荷尔蒙冲击下，他们偶尔也这么干，作为序幕的一环。

德莱文的口腔中弥漫着尚未散尽的红酒甘香，他索性闭上眼，任凭对方在自己的唇齿间肆意妄为，滑溜的软舌搔刮过内壁，带起一阵令人欢欣的酥麻。 或许是酒精起了催化作用，总体感觉还不算糟糕，尽管这个小疯子的技巧差到爆炸。

“够了。”异形的右手钳制住了对方脆弱的脖颈，德莱文没有丝毫畏惧，笑嘻嘻地昂着头任他摆弄。“怎么了？”

“直接进来吧。”

3、

恶魔真是个方便的东西，德莱文不由腹诽。

它不仅重塑了斯维因被斩断的手臂，为那场决定生死的政变提供压倒性的力量支持，甚至在床笫之欢中，它也能帮它的宿主承受更多。德莱文可以明显感觉到，每一次进出之后，对方的身体都会变的更柔软、温暖，仿佛在主动迎合自己，完全看不出缺乏前戏与润滑所带来的痛楚痕迹。这种微妙的反应被他主观地解读为长官对他身体和技巧的认可，至于男人毫无波澜的冷淡表情却被选择性的忽略了。

“大人，这么满意我的活儿吗？嗯？那还不快夸我几句，别害羞。”年轻人笑得满脸得意。

傲慢的帝国统领倚着丝绸靠枕的脑袋连动都没动一下，心不在焉地盯着德莱文——的身后，金色油漆粉刷过的墙壁上零星悬挂着几幅油画。他随手一指，“这些画不像你的品味，从哪儿弄来的？”

“画……画？？”当你卖力服务时，你的床伴儿心思根本没放在你身上是件极为挫败的事。该死的老家伙，德莱文气恼地咬了一口男人挺翘的鼻尖，喉咙里滚动着野兽威吓般的低吼，“专心点，观众！现在你的注意力应该在放在德莱文身上。”

“好的，先生。”斯维因尖刻地回答，带着毫不掩饰的阴阳怪气。

他确实把自己的目光重新聚焦于辛苦耕耘的青年身上了，但斯维因连一个呻吟都倦于发出，因为没有意义。这场交媾只是为了满足对方的生理欲望顺带喂饱自己身体里的恶魔，不痛不痒的快感对他本人来说十分无味。仿佛是为了打发时间，他摊手做了一个“请”的姿势，问，“那么请问我们的大明星最近有何趣事？我愿洗耳恭听。”

“操！”这一次德莱文是真正地骂出声了，他铆足力气猛地戳了进去，眼尾泛红，脸上的纹身在面部阴影之下显得更加可憎，“你能不能别总说些扫兴的话？坦诚地给我点回应不好吗？”说着，他更用力地往里研磨，变换角度，拿出往日与姑娘们寻欢的看家本领，“我做的如何？！嗯？是不是比那个老古板更有力？”

等不到想要的回答，德莱文无名火起，他大开大合地操干这具恶魔之身，每一次挺进都带着愤怒和不服。令他内心有点崩溃的是，随着时间推移他明显感觉到疲劳开始逐渐占领自己的身体，可是斯维因却还是半软不硬的状态，嘴角甚至挂着几分讥讽——明明体内热情地让他恨不得立刻缴械！德莱文想不明白为什么会有人的表情与身体反应居然如此脱节，仿佛他拥抱的只是斯维因豢养的恶魔，而他本人却待在青年难以触及的、更加遥远的地方，对他冷眼下瞰。

德莱文不甘心、亦不愿承认失败，他想起了床头柜里上一次游戏剩下的绳子。德莱文的身份和实力摆在那里，自然不缺主动送上门来的露水情人，兴起时他甚至会在自己的房子里开疯狂的派对，无论数量、无论性别，不醉不归。他自信自己的经验、技巧和花样都比那个不懂风情的古板兄长要好得多。

“来换点口味吧，长官？你会爱上德莱文的。”

一条黑色绸布覆上他的眼睛，男人并没有抗拒，他任凭德莱文反剪双手用一根细绳束住。斯维因仿佛被这个幼稚的伎俩逗乐了，他就像是一名成年人在调侃孩童，强压着笑意对青年拿腔拿调，“难道说伟大的诺克萨斯行刑官害怕传统套路比不上您的兄长，所以寄希望于不入流的小把戏？”

“如果你不打算呻吟，那就给我闭嘴。”

德莱文已经看出斯维因在这方面就是个煞风景的家伙，但没想到对方硬是靠着坚持不懈的冷嘲热讽差点把他说萎了，实在太他妈太烦人了！他磨了磨后牙槽，脑袋里不受控制地浮现出自己第一次偶然撞见德莱厄斯和面前这个人的情事的时候——苍白的脸孔染上一层薄红，肌肉的每根线条都因快感而收紧，富有张力。军帐布帘的缝隙中，他能轻易地看见男人收紧的手指抓皱了床单，手臂上青筋暴起。而自己的哥哥只是粗暴地握住男人的小腿，将自己的怒张送进对方体内。

德莱厄斯背对着他，德莱文看不见他的表情。

那会是一张怎样的脸呢？德莱文也没法想象。

但那是德莱文第一次看见帝国的统领脸上出现那样的表情——与议会里高瞻远瞩的远谋之人不同，与将达克维尔从王位拖下当场斩杀的残酷之人不同，与出征前夕向铁骑鼓舞陈词的引领之人也不同。在德莱厄斯攻势下的男人是真实的，是可以被触碰到的，甚至是可以被伤害的。他狠戾寡言的兄弟仿佛用自己巨大的重斧将那层冰封外壳狠狠凿开，最终得以窥见层层包裹下男人余温尚存的内里。

德莱文得承认，有时候他觉得自己的兄弟很陌生，他不理解德莱厄斯的行动，也不明白他的目的。在他看来，他哥哥在乎的应该只有诺克萨斯的荣光与征服。

然而现在这些都不重要了，他只是想证明，德莱厄斯能做到的事，他德莱文也可以。

他跳下床把男人压在巨大落地镜冰冷的银面上，银灰色的发丝在他的指尖滑动，德莱文的动作一如既往地暴躁——像是抛动斧头的那一起，像是博取欢呼的那一落，不再顾及对方的感受，这会儿德莱文需要在乎的是德莱文的快乐。

青年再一次侵入甬道，温暖的内壁顺从地绞住他，催促他赶紧投降。德莱文把下巴搭在斯维因的肩膀上，故意把热气呼向他的耳廓，试图羞辱他，“你就像我的囚徒，长官，看看你自己狼狈的样子。”

“可惜我看不见，”斯维因冷笑着回答，没有半点恼怒的迹象，“大概三分钟之前你自己蒙的，说真的我一直以为你的记忆力会比我的乌鸦强那么一点，啊她叫碧翠丝，你记得她吗？”

“你！”德莱文快被气吐血了，这个人是不是你妈的性冷淡啊？？

即使被换了个姿势靠在镜子上，男人仍旧不冷不热，而且不会放过任何挖苦自己的机会疯狂奚落。德莱文气血上涌，自己的脑袋里原先那点小纠结小心思被接二连三的点燃、烧尽、炸开，思绪清空之后，他空空如也的大脑里只剩下一个念头。

我还就他妈不信了。

他又尝试着换了一些花招，说了一些调情的脏话，但斯维因却故意像在批阅文件一样的字斟句酌反问他，德莱文被问懵了，这种情话向来没头没尾，根本没有答案，气恼的青年只能大吼回去，“闭嘴！”

这次他切切实实看见平日不苟言笑的统领唇角有了上扬的趋势，操，这个扭曲的老家伙就是在有意和我对着干，他在作弄我。

“你知道吗，你哥哥——”

“不要在我干你的时候再提起别的男人，我警告你！”

“不然呢？”

“……”德莱文一时语塞，操，好问题，他还真不知道自己这会还能干吗，总不能求欢不成恼羞成怒行刺统领吧。

遮挡的黑色布料早在动作间松垮，此时终于滑落——那双猩红的眼眸平静如常，除了有些生理性的湿润外看不出一点儿波澜。

现实如同一桶冷水将青年从头淋到脚，德莱文抿紧嘴巴，只能不甘不愿地承认从始至终被挑起几分情欲的只有自己一人而已。就在他快被溃败感吞没之际，对方突然反客为主热情地咬住他，仿佛想把他啃噬得骨头都不剩。

“喂！你……！”

主导权在顷刻间就被年长的男人夺走，德莱文不可置信地就这样被迫释放了自我。男人高昂着下巴，深深吸了一口气，再缓缓吐了出去，空气中闪过几丝细微的电光，他手腕上缠绕的绳子应声而断。斯维因起身把自己凌乱的发丝重新梳到脑后，伸手去捡地上的衬衣，“时间差不多了，行刑官，你的游戏该结束了——”

一个熟悉的声音恰在此时由远及近。

4、

“德莱文？你在吗？我知道你在家，兄弟，你甚至没关前门……德莱文？别试图装睡，你知道躲不过去的，宴会上的乱子已经人尽皆知了！你到底要我说多少……”

德莱厄斯沉重的步伐践踏在楼梯上，不堪重负的木质阶梯发出由远及近的痛苦呻吟，他怒气冲冲的质问还没有结束，卧室的大门已经被他踹开了。

然后这个高大的男人闭上嘴，盯着赤条条的兄弟和提着一件白衬衫的老朋友。德莱文敏锐地嗅到怒火燃烧的味道，他瑟缩了一下，感觉空气的流动逐渐变得沉重、缓慢，几近凝滞——他对自己的兄长多少有点本能的恐惧，但斯维因却泰然自若，开始拍打衬衣上沾染的浮尘，准备把它穿回去。

将军的脸色有些微妙，锐利的目光如同一把尖刀。

“我打扰到你们了吗？”他冲着德莱文说，但眼睛却盯着斯维因。

德莱厄斯一直觉得自己的这个兄弟这么多年只长肌肉不长脑子，平时吃喝嫖赌到处惹事，只要不触及原则他睁只眼闭只眼外加帮忙擦擦屁股也就算了，这一次居然直接搞到了帝国统领的头上……而且斯维因又是怎么回事！他是哪根筋搭错了居然陪德莱文瞎胡闹，德莱文给他下药了？还是他俩都喝多了？怎么想也不应该。

今晚的宴会他因军务姗姗来迟，还未站稳便被近卫告知统领大人亲自送他醉酒的兄弟离席了。这种忽悠小姑娘小伙子的伎俩他一个月都能撞见德莱文故技重施好几回，所以听到消息时他就有种不祥的预感。

只可惜，无面者从不现身这种场合，议会之首斯维因又离了场，身为议会成员的他实在就此不能一走了之。德莱厄斯一把事务安排停妥就立刻赶了过来，可终究还是来晚了一步。

身材高大的男人往前逼近几步，双臂抱在胸前，“老朋友，我觉得你有必要解释一下。”

自己期盼已久的场景终于到来，之前不愉快的体验被德莱文完全抛诸脑后，被他暂时淡忘的还有他的兄弟随时可能降临的怒火，“这需要问吗？”他得意洋洋地宣称，“因为他觉得享受，因为这里有人比你更棒。”

“是‘你’很享受。”斯维因沉声强调了主语，然后看了德莱厄斯一眼，没找到向对方解释自己私人行为的必要——身为盟友与同僚，德莱厄斯大概还没有权利过问他选择与谁共度良宵。将军的表情让人捉摸不透，他们就这样沉默着僵持了一会儿，直到德莱文和斯维因都开始觉得这么站着有点儿冷的时候，德莱文突然表情一跃。

“我有个主意。”

5、

这当然不是德莱厄斯和斯维因第一次发生关系，大概也不会是最后一次。

这片土地就是这样一个开放随性的地方，诺克萨斯的儿女向来随心而行，随欲而动。此时年长的男人正仰躺在大床上，双腿搭在他的将军的臂弯处，腿腹随着律动而小幅颤动，纾解着逐渐攀升扩散的快感。

往日他们行事间一向沉默，可这次偏生加了个不消停的观众——他趴在床边，就像在上见习课程的学徒般大大咧咧仔细观摩。“看来你确实更喜欢德莱厄斯。”德莱文伸手探上斯维因的腿根，话里话外有点酸溜溜的味道：“我总感觉他进去的时候你更紧一些。”

从小到大无论是食物还是金钱，作为尽职的兄长德莱厄斯都会留给自己的弟弟更多更好的那一份；然而在这种时候，他不是一个喜欢分享的人，“把你的手拿开。”

“为什么？”德莱文反倒用力捏了一下，感受张弛间肌肉的紧绷与震颤，但那道尖锐的视线饱含怒意，仿佛要将他的手掌刺穿，他只能赶紧举手投降，“啊，好吧好吧，我知道了，我的错。”

在这头碰了钉子，德莱文只能换个地方找乐子，“哦！我们的统领大人可算是有反应了？这可真是一件令人惊讶的事情。”他突然发现自己找到了报复雪恨的好机会，立刻操着极富戏剧化的声音聒噪起来，粗糙的指腹不轻不重揉弄了一下，引得对方倒吸一口凉气，这次他一直游刃有余的长官终于有点绷不住了，难以压制的喘息越发急促。这让德莱文很满足，他最喜欢表演时得到正面回馈，于是他变本加厉起来，“刚才拒绝我的冷报漠劲儿都去哪里了，大人？我哥就那么好么？”

“闭嘴……”这回不耐烦的人变成了斯维因，他艰难地抬起胳膊试图把德莱文推开，却被对方趁机捉住，抓到了嘴边。

“我早就想这么做了，”青年在四道惊愕的眼神中伸出舌头舔舐腥红可怖的手背，意外的，这只异形的手臂没有看起来的那般滚烫，而是冰冷异常。

“呃……比我想象中好些，至少没把我的舌头烤熟。”，德莱文夸张地打了个寒颤，却并不打算就这么放过这个难得的机会，温暖滑溜的舌头细致地勾勒过每根骨节，流连于指缝与尖锐的非人勾爪，每当粗砺的舌苔摩擦过这些地方，都会引来一次轻颤，实在是——太有趣了。

汗水顺着德莱厄斯的鬓角流下，褪去盔甲，将军赤裸的上身新旧伤痕交叠，每道伤疤都昭示着他的戎马岁月与赫赫战功。即使是在情事中，他也没有收敛狠戾的意思，毫无顾忌地宣泄自己的力量与欲望，银发的男人则沉默着照单全收，甘之如饴——最终双方都能得到自己想要的，这是他们长久以来的默契。他兄弟唐突的介入扰乱了这份脆弱的平衡，他第一次无法在欲情交融时获取斯维因所有的注意力，同样旧伤累累但更苍白瘦削的躯体上残存的星点淤痕不知为何无比刺眼。

这种异常的、淤塞的感觉让德莱厄斯感到无名焦躁。

“——”

极力隐忍的低哼从喉间溢出，在他兄长阴沉的余光中，德莱文贴着斯维因的脊背啃咬他的耳垂和侧颈，故意把吸吮弄得很大声，欣赏他的防线逐步瓦解，“我开始有点明白他为何为你着迷了，你这个恶魔。”

恶魔。

德莱厄斯心里怔了一下。

侵攻艾欧尼亚，再到那场天翻地覆的政变。他从北境率军归还之日，站在阶梯上迎接他的老朋友让德莱厄斯感到莫名的陌生与疏离——银发的男人挺直腰背伫立在渡鸦翅膀投下的阴影里，暗红的瞳眸中蕴藏深邃无边的黑暗，德莱厄斯不知道现在望着他的究竟是斯维因，还是他背后那个阴森模糊的巨大魔影。

但他还是义无反顾握住那只伸向他的手，哪怕恶魔的手掌形貌可憎冰冷刺骨。

兄弟的声音唤回了男人的思绪，德莱厄斯突然无比烦躁，他俯下身咬上斯维因的肩膀，如同愤怒的恶狼。如果说德莱文的动作里还是在调情的话，那么德莱厄斯则是真正地在撕咬，犬齿刺穿皮肤的刺痛让怀中的身体有短瞬的紧绷，淡淡的血腥味在口中蔓延、消散，正如他们之间无法言说的那点儿微妙一样转瞬即逝。兄长突如其来的怒气几乎让德莱文想要退缩了，不过他很快稳住了阵脚，“嘿，嘿，绅士点儿。”德莱厄斯从忘我的激怒中觉醒，看向他的受害者——尽管斯维因偏过头竭力掩饰，但平素冷漠的脸庞已经泛起几分血色与情欲的痕迹，他大可以继续咬住下唇暗自忍耐，但胸口愈演愈烈的起伏不会说谎。

不过理性防线的岌岌可危并不能阻断斯维因讽刺挖苦他们俩的欲望，“继续呀，”他压下喘息吃力地挑衅，“别有顾虑……我所有的制服都是高领。”

这个男人总是这样。德莱厄斯所剩无几的些许愧疚也就此消失殆尽，他加大攻势，利用自己对这具身体的熟悉程度毫不留情地进攻弱点。“……”，不可抑制的震颤加剧，男人垂下眼睛不再看他，下意识抬起手背试图压住即将脱口的低吟，可惜被德莱厄斯一把钳住——冰冷的面具分崩离析是他每次最为享受的环节，这将带给他征伐的成就感。斯维因弯起眼睛瞧他，似乎看穿了他的心思：“实话实说……你们兄弟的嗜好都挺叫人，不敢恭维…”

他以冷哼回应，干脆咬住男人单薄的嘴唇，强迫他把剩下的刻薄话咽了回去。那是一个悠长却又激烈的吻，亦或是是一场侵略，他们已经很久没这么做了，德莱厄斯为所欲为，征服、支配、占有一切，直到开始缺氧时他才释放自己的老朋友，任由他在轻微的恍惚中用力吸气。他的大获全胜令德莱文心生不平，“刚才他絮叨的时候我怎么没想到这招！嘿，你不介意我再补张票吧？”

可惜疲惫的斯维因用实际行动告诉德莱文他这会儿非常、非常介意，德莱文发誓当他的舌尖探入口腔的瞬间，原本整齐的齿列毫无征兆地转化了形态，恶魔的利齿远比刀刃更加锋利，吃痛的青年在失去整条舌头之前慌忙溃逃。“嗷！”他大叫着探试舌尖上的伤口，懊恼地看着掌中沾染的鲜血，“你这区别对待也太明显了吧？我也是会难过的！喂，你在听吗？”

6、

明月高悬，夜色已深。察觉到尾声将至，德莱厄斯转换姿势，把斯维因从他的兄弟身边拉起，引导他跪坐在自己身上，扶住腰肢继续律动。即便是恶魔也有承受的极限，疲倦的男人有点无力地将额头靠在他的耳边，细碎隐匿的喘息和气音无所遁形。再坚冷的冰山也有短暂消融的时节，唯有此时此刻德莱厄斯只愿独享。

巅峰来临之际，银发的男人剧烈震颤着仰起脖子，双眼紧闭，苍凉月光映照着那遍布斑迹与伤痕的躯体，墙壁上虚无可怖的异形阴影一闪而过，充满扭曲的诡异美感；窗外有几只赤目渡鸦扑展双翼腾空而去，抖落下的漆黑幻羽消融在昏暗的夜色中，月夜最终重归静寂。

7、

他的弟弟还在为自己很快就被当成局外人和电灯泡而生闷气，德莱厄斯已经随手抓起一条毯子搭在斯维因头上然后把他抱了起来，遮住他凌乱汗湿的白发和精疲力尽的脸。走向浴室的途中他停下脚步，意味深长地看了德莱文一眼，德莱文也不服气的瞪了回去，“少来这一套，你的战果建立在我的基础上，这不公平，如果……”

“可惜世界上没那么多如果，尤其在这片土地上。”他的兄长冷冷的说，“胜利者是我。”接着德莱厄斯转身离去，把他的兄弟独自一人留在重归寂静的黑暗房间里。

END


End file.
